Amanda JoTiene
by osbournefan
Summary: A young Russian girl escapes with her sisters to America on a ship.
1. Default Chapter

Amanda JoTiene  
  
Hi.My name is Amanda JoTiene.I'm forty-nine years old,but I feel much older.I've been through so much and seen more things than I'd like to have seen in my lifetime.  
  
It all started out in 1954,on the nineteenth of December.I lived in a small Russian village.Unlike many of you,I was born in my own home.My older sister Anna delivered me.She was fifteen years old.That may sound strange to most of you,but at that time,and in that place,it was actually normal.  
  
We didn't have a particularly nice house,but it was the best we could do at that time.It was a btow room shack made of wood.We all slept on the floor except my father.He had a small bed in the warmest spot of the house.He was a selfish man.here is a picture of our house.  
  
In my family,there were five people.My father,Rapheal JoTiene,my two sisters who were fifteen and thirteen at the time when I was born.Their names were Anna JoTiene,and Mischa JoTiene.Then ofcourse there was me,Amanda.That was all of the children.I had no brothers.Mama's name was Kim JoTiene.  
  
Our family was very strict.We only ate two meals a day.Breakfast and supper.They were very slim meals,too.Half of a large tomato for breakfast,and one slice of bread with a little bit of butter on it for supper.We had kanker sores all the time from eating tomatoes.  
  
Our clothes weren't very stylish either.Plain dresses made of wool from our sheep.we had woolen stockings and extremely old hand-me-down boots.But let's get into the story.  
  
My Mama used to tell Anna,Mischa,and I stories about America.They were so heavenly.I wanted to escape Russia and go live there.So one day,father was reading the newspaper and I was an add that read,"Free ship rides to America!"Oh,and how I wished to go!It wouldn't been so fantastic!I was eight years old at this time.Anna and Mischa were both married now,but both lived in the one room barn outside of our house with their husbands.Anna was twenty-three and expecting.Mischa was twenty-one,but was only married bacuase it was the normal thing to do.  
  
Anna's new last name was Striviean and Mischa was Mischa Hazel.It made me feel so disconnected from them so I visited them every evening at 7:15 sharp.I would talk to them about that add this evening.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
All I thought about for the rest of the day was America.A free country!I got scolded by Mama for daydreaming and nearly burning the bread.  
  
After supper,I hurriedc to clean up then run to meet Mischa and Anna.I missed them so much.I missed Anna's beautiful,long,black hair and her wandering green eyes that sparkled so!I missed Mischa's warm smile most of all.I talked on and on about America that night.They liked the idea too,but they said not to mention anything to father becuase he hated America.  
  
At 8:00,I had to go inside for bed so I said good-bye to Anna and Mischa then went to bed.I had my own bedroom now,but it was split with a curtian and my parents had the other side.I had a bed,too.Father had gotten a larger one for him and Mama both so I got Father's old bed.But back to the story.  
  
All I could think of was America.I was going to escape with Mischa and Anna somehow,but I had to think of a plan.I layed in bed for half of the night and came up with a plan.I would ask to stay over at the barn with Anna and Mischa,then we'd all escape to America.Mr.Striviean and Mr.Hazel never got home untill three in the morning anyway.It'd be so easy,but I had to convine Anna and Mischa to come.  
  
When I woke up,it felt like I'd slept for only a few seconds before I heard Mama's whistle to awake me.I went to get my dress from the end of my bed and I got dressed quickly.I went into the other room and started breakfast.Anna and Mischa were coming for breakfast so I got two tomatoes and a half from yesterday's breakfast.I ate the old half when we had uneven company to breakfast.I was very tired.I nearly fell asleep while cutting the tomatoes.Mama scolded me when I only gave half of a tomatoe to Anna.She got a full one,for she was with child.  
  
Suddenly,another thought crossed my mind.If Anna came,she might have the baby on the ship.Mischa and I would have to deliver it.We'd better bring some extra quilts for such happenings. 


	2. Chapter 2

After breakfast and cleaning up,Mama and Fatehr were usually in a good mood.I decided to ask to spend a night with Anna and Mischa then.I walked into the garden where Mama was usually watering flowers and Father was usually taking care of our vegetables. "Mama,may I spend a night with Savanna and Mischa tonight?"I asked.)Incase you were wondering,Anna is short for Savanna,and Mama disapproves of us speaking to her without stating a full name)  
Mama looked at me from under her sunbonnet."Amanda JoTiene,have you not discovered Savanna and Mischa are grown women?" "But Mama,they are also my sisters!I should get to stay with them every one in a while."I protested. Mama shook her head and smiled a bit."Amanda,you've got this way of getting things to work for youself.I'm not sure I like it,but yes,you may stay with your sisters if it's ok with your father.You best ask now,for he's in a good mood!" So,I smiled and thanked Mama then ran over to the vegetable garden."Father...may I stay one night with Anna and Mischa?" Father looked up and squinted at the sun."What did your Mama say?" I sighed and said,"She said it was fine by her,but to ask you.I know they are grown women,but they're also my sisters and.."  
"Amanda,"interuptedd my Father,"It is ok with me just be in my seven for breakfast."My eyes lit up and I hugged my father then thanked him.He smiled,too but then said,"Well you'd better go inside and churn butter for supper's bread.Hurry up now!"  
I immediatly ran inside.Anna and Mischa were inside at the supper table."Hello,Amanda."said Mischa.I looked up to see the churned butter ball on the table."Hello,Mischa.Who churned this butter?" "I did.I needed,well,we needed to speak to you NOW!"growled Anna.  
I sat dowsn and fumbles with my apron nervously."Y-y-yes?What is the problem?"I asked. Anna and Mischa looked at each other then sighed and looked at me.Mischa opened her mouth to speak but anna shushed her and spoke herself. "We know about you trying to escape to America.We want you to know that....we are so in on it!" 


End file.
